


秀色可餐

by bestvest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chef!Dean, Destiel-Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nice!Michael, Professor!Cas, awkward!Dean, nerd!dean, pinning!Dean, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 这种事不应该发生在他身上，别人不会注意到他的。他平时可是穿大地色的人，谁他妈会注意到穿大地色的人啊





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not On The Menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918427) by [Efflorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflorescent/pseuds/Efflorescent). 



> 作者笔记：  
> Castiel被餐厅里的主厨看上了。原梗见汤：http://little-spn-obsessed.tumblr.com/post/144679020549/destielhiseyesopened-detbeckettnypd  
> 他们不属于我，你们懂的。
> 
> 译者笔记：  
> 错误都是翻译的！

他只有两个选择：这个，或是饿死。他觉得饿死并不理想，而显然Castiel的兄弟们坚持饿死并不是一个真正的选项，所以他现在坐在一间从来没听过的餐厅里，他的三位兄弟姐妹正在玩一个叫做“谁能让他们在公共场合尴尬至死”（专利未决）的游戏——而每个人都表现出色。他觉得一切大概跟往常一样进行得不错，只不过他必须向——他低头看向菜单上餐馆的名字——漫步河滨 咖啡馆及酒吧的雇员诚挚道歉，他们看起来是那么友好，不应该遭受这样的对待。女经理把他们领到窗边的位置上，为他们点了饮料，跟他们说一个叫Charlie的服务生会在他们准备好的时候为他们点餐。而理所当然地，Gabriel在那位年轻女经理离开桌子只有七步远的时候开口说话。

“为什么Kali没有在菜单上？”他把沾满口水的棒棒糖从嘴里抽出来，上面的硬糖已经消失无踪。一阵沉默。大家都知道Gabriel想让他们开口询问，而这恰恰让他们内心拒绝。但是因为Anna人太好，而沉默开始变得有点尴尬，而且她是那种会冲着在公共场合乱跑的小孩大吼大叫把人家弄哭的女人，所以她首当其冲、迎难而上。

“谁是Kali？”Anna的语气里满是无奈。

“真高兴你问了，Kali是那个接待我们的美丽经理。她看着我的眼神像是想把我生吞活剥了，别装作我是唯一注意到那阵化学反应的人，这是真爱。”

“你是个傻蛋，为什么那样的女人会看你这种家伙第二眼？”Michael对着Gabriel假作受伤的表情奸笑着。

“或许是因为我阳光灿烂的气质，你们也该试一下，阳光一点！”Gabriel把棒棒糖的棒子推回自己的嘴里，摆出一副狼似的笑容。

“噢相信我，我阳光得很。”Michael回击。

“所以，Castiel，大学怎么样了？”Anna打断了这一回合，他们在等位的时候已经吵过三次了，没必要再增添第四次。

“还不错，我的学生们看上去有在吸收知识，而且也还算活跃。虽然他们早课的时候不是很想举手回答问题，但是下午的课反应还算不错。”

“你应该讲讲耶洗别 ，谁都喜欢听荡妇羞辱的老生常谈！”Gabriel大声补充，这时他们的服务生——准确地说，女服务生——开始为他们端上饮料。她脸上带着一副古怪的表情瞥了Gabriel一眼，然后开始盯着Castiel看，真的，用力地，盯着Castiel，还笑着。大多数人不会盯着Castiel微笑，通常情况下两者不会同时出现。他不认识这个女人，又不是说学生会争破头皮来听他的世界神学神话课，所以他知道对方不是他24个学生中的一个。

“嗨，我是Charlie！”她依然直勾勾地盯着他，笑容滴水不漏。

“是的。”Castiel同意道，瞬间觉得自己是个傻逼。Anna，Gabriel和Michael看向彼此，又看向Charlie和Castiel，像是他们在看一场慢速网球赛似的。

“这个时候你该告诉我你的名字。”她对他说，如同在给演员喂台词一样。

“Castiel？”他说得像个问句。

“……你确定吗？”她调笑着说。

“不，不我的意思是，是的，我确定。我有点糊涂了。”Castiel向自己的兄弟姐妹寻求帮助，他们看上去半是好笑，半是困惑。

“干嘛，你接下来是不是要找他要号码啦？”Gabriel开了个玩笑，试图打破尴尬的沉默。Charlie看着他像是突然被启迪了一样。

“是的！这主意棒极了！我能要你的号码吗？”她举起纸笔，像是平时写下点单时的样子，满怀期待地看着他，一点也没在意一桌人惊恐的表情。

“我的老天。”Anna低语着，捂住嘴巴试图藏起自己的笑容。

“好吧，虽然我真的很喜欢现下的状况，还有这一切对Castiel精神状态的冲击，但我不得不说他并不那么喜欢女孩儿。”Gabriel实诚地坦白。Castiel给他的怒视夹杂着感激和纯然的恐惧，毕竟对方刚刚把他在一个陌生人面前推出柜子。

“好嘛，我猜我们大概在这一点上不太一样，因为我超级喜欢女孩子，而且还娶了一个！”她笑着晃了晃左手上的婚戒，但依然举着纸笔，“这不是给我的！主厨在后面看见你棱角分明艳光四射地进来，差点撞上了厨房门，撞倒了一个服务生，然后除了盯着你之外什么都没干，谁叫你刚好坐在正对厨房窗口的6号位上，这绝对是故意的！真是尴尬又恶心，所以我需要你的号码。”

“我确定她是个好人，但是——”Castiel再次开口，但是Charlie打断了他。

“给你觉得是女性主厨点个赞，打倒父权！但是Dean整个人都在冒粉红泡泡，我从来没见他这样过。”Charlie看起来无比严肃。

“好吧，我确定他是个好人但是——”Castiel再次开口。

“他超好的！而且超聪明！又超可爱，有些呆呆的，但超级忠诚，在摩多角色扮演游戏的时候是个超棒的侍从。他喜欢冯内古特，用最爱的齐柏林飞船的歌命名了这家餐厅。他抚养了自己的弟弟，存钱送他去上了斯坦福！他真的是个很好的家伙，而且你只用给个号码而已。如果你真的不喜欢他——虽然你绝对不会——我会亲自把你的号码删掉的！他的密码是他妈妈的名字和他的车的出厂日期，他就是这么个浪漫的家伙。”上帝作证，如果有人告诉Castiel一个人能一口气讲完一本小说的内容，他会觉得他们漫画看多了。她在这番独白之后甚至大气都没喘一下。

“来嘛，Cassie！”Anna推了推他，“我不知道你怎么想，但是他听上去挺甜的。”她绝对在嘲弄他。

“想想免费食物。”Gabriel居然在低语。通常来说他的“低语”大多是闷声大喊和舞台呢喃的混合物，他一定受到了精神冲击。

Castiel看向Michael，对方耸了耸肩。好吧，有什么不可以呢。

“呃，好吧。”Charlie兴奋地叫了一声，她写下他的号码，跑到了厨房里，他终于意识到对方并没有为他们点餐。正在他试图把她叫回来的时候，另一个服务生走了过来。

“嗨，Charlie有的时候会有些……心不在焉。我来替她为你们点餐吧。”“Lisa”温柔地对着他们笑。他们开始下单，她一个不落地重复了一遍。在她离开之前，她转向了Castiel。

“顺便一说，她是对的。Dean是个无与伦比的男人。”她眼中带着一点深悠的神色，Castiel无法解读。她安静地离开，进入厨房安排他们的点单。

“我不相信刚刚发生过的一切。”Castiel自言自语道。

“那太可爱了，你觉得他长得好看吗？我希望他长得好看。”

“他长得怎么样有什么关系？”Castiel问着，头微微歪向一边。

“万一他是那种藏在厨房里，不是用锅铲挠背上的疣就是拿来拍苍蝇的抠脚大汉怎么办？”Anna的眼睛里满是笑意。

“我确定这家餐厅通过了卫生审查。”Castiel提醒她。

“我也确定。但这并不意味着剧院魅影不能开自己的餐馆。”Anna调戏他，Castiel再次对现实感到了一阵不信任，这种事不应该发生在他身上，别人不会注意到他的。他平时可是穿大地色的人，谁他妈会注意到穿大地色的人啊？

“我不相信刚刚发生过的一切。”Castiel重复道。

“我也不信！”Gabriel说，Castiel能感觉到自己会在下一秒被冒犯，“特别是我还坐在这里的时候！”他装模作样地给自己扇着风，像是橱窗里的模特在展示香水一样。

“我以为你绑定了Kali呢，你们的‘化学反应’怎么办？她会因为失去你无尽的爱意，对主厨移情别恋心碎的。一个人的承受力是有限的，Gabriel。”Michael嘲弄地笑了起来。

“我会跟她好好说的。”Gabriel把吸管口指向Michael，在桌子上喷了几滴鲜橙汁。

“在电话上？我提醒你，在场只有一个人有自己暗恋对象的电话，而且那个人不在餐桌上。”Michael团了张纸巾丢到Gabriel脑门上给他擦桌子。无伤大雅的恶作剧和争吵持续了有10分钟，直到他们的白痴行为被Charlie打断，托着一盘食物。

“这也太快了！”Anna说。

“他格外卖力。”Charlie眨了眨眼，把他们的食物摆到桌上，“他满脸通红，可爱的要死。他整个人像是：‘我该在他离开之后给他发短信吗？如果我现在发会不会很奇怪？我该怎么办啊Charlie？’太好笑了。”说实话这让Castiel烧红了耳朵，Anna吹了声口哨，Gabreil和Michael对着他的窘迫放声大笑。这餐饭余下的部分进行得还算顺利，只是他不得不接受额外的嘲弄。在他们示意Charlie来点甜点的时候，她向他们挥了挥手。

“别担心，都照顾好了。”她故作神秘地说，Lisa托着一个大托盘从后厨走出来，上面摆着11种小份的甜点。

“他觉得自己应该请你吃甜点，还摆出一副洋洋得意的样子，直到他意识到自己不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以他认为每一种都上一点比较保险。”Charlie解释道。她和Lisa的笑容如此明亮，这幅情景吸引了他们身边的其他顾客。有些人偷听到了全程，情不自禁地微笑着，还有些人睁大眼睛盯着桌上那盘能引发糖尿病的摆设。Gabriel看上去像是刚刚被求婚了一样，他转头的动作如此猛烈，Castiel担心对方会把自己的头弄伤。

“Castiel，”他严肃地说，“如果你不跟这个男人约会并且/或者结婚，我会划花你的车剃秃你的猫。”Castiel的恐惧被Gabriel精确地描述出来，让Castiel不得不相信他，并且在一段时间内哑口无言。Michael无视了自己兄弟之间的威胁，伸手去拿一个好看极了的冰淇淋苹果派，它看上去比其他的甜点都要大份一点。

“啊，”Charlie阻止了他，拉住Michael的手腕，“我建议Castiel先尝尝那个。”Charlie和Lisa对视一眼，然后对着一桌的人微笑。Castiel完全不知道发生了什么，但是听从了她们的建议，把派移到自己面前。面对已经增长到12人的观众，Castiel咬了一口苹果派，然后老天爷啊这个主意棒极了。他闭上双眼，让味道在舌尖舞蹈，派香脆温暖，水果和馅料被烤得刚刚好，而搭配的冰淇淋与派的味道完美地结合在一起，一声轻微的呻吟从Castiel唇间逃了出来。

“该死的，Cassie，保持在PG级好吗。”Gabriel在桌子对面吹了声口哨。

“我猜你喜欢咯？”Lisa和Charlie开心地笑了。

“是的。这是我吃过的最好吃的甜点，而且说实话我不是个喜欢甜食的人。”他又叉了一口派，然后伸手去拿其他的甜点，想要得到同样的体验。他几乎错过了Charlie和Lisa兴奋地转身，对厨房的方向竖起大拇指的动作。餐桌上的所有人和围观群众都转身去看这位神秘主厨究竟是谁，但只失望地看到一个堪堪躲开的脑袋，显然是被人逮了个正着。不知怎么的，这是Castiel目前所知的这个男人身上最有趣的地方。

“我……”Castiel犹豫了一下，所有人的眼睛都看向了他，但他依然坚持下去，“我真的很想见见他，如果可能的话。”他能感觉到自己开始脸红，心跳加速，Charlie猛地转身走向厨房，对着可能站在门背后的服务生大叫了声“进入厨房！”

“噢我的天哪，Cas！！我的天哪！”Anna满心喜悦地拍着他的手臂。

“Anna，放松，你会让他紧张的。”Michael对她说，他又看向Castiel，“我真的以为你没勇气走到这一步呢。”

这听起来像是羞辱，但是平心而论Castiel无法反驳。Castiel一般没有做这种事的勇气，他太过内敛、太过害羞、太过平庸、太过容易预测。他不像Gabriel那么活泼，Anna那么友善，或者是Michael那样英俊又充满正义感，甚至不像他们另一个兄弟Uriel那样幽默。但是这个男人——这个Dean——显然注意到了Castiel，注意到了他的大地色和其他的一切。他必须尝试，因为对方看上去真的十分努力。

而显然这是他做过的最好的决定，因为朝他们的餐桌走来的男人恰好是他所见过的最美丽的家伙。

“我的老天我愿意放弃一切做他背上的疣。”Anna梦幻地盯着Dean大声说道。Gabriel呛了满嘴的巧克力蛋糕，而Michael像是在高尔夫球赛的时候落洞得分了一样。Castiel盯着Dean，看着他靠近他们。

他脸上细小的雀斑突出了他强壮的下巴线条和颧骨，深绿色的眼睛和长长的睫毛，沙金色、有些偏棕的头发剪得刚刚好。他的美丽落在宽阔的肩膀、健美的腰身和微微弯曲的双腿里，他站到了他们餐桌面前。Dean的手指纠在一起，脑袋微微低垂，显得有些尴尬。他的脖子和耳尖透出漂亮的红色，显然注意到人们正看着他。他很紧张，Castiel觉得一个这样的男人会觉得紧张简直可爱极了。

“呃，我很抱歉，我让你不舒服了，我不是故意的，我不知道，伙计。如果你觉得不舒服了我完全明白的。我知道没人想要在吃饭的时候被人骚扰，我发誓我没有让Charlie逼你要电话。”他试图直视他的眼睛，双眼大睁着，“并不是我不想要！我很高兴我拿到了！真的很高兴！除非你不是真的想要我拿到，如果是这样我会删除号码的。我只是想说——”Dean越讲越不知所措，有几个围观路人忍不住笑了起来。

“Castiel，我的老天，救救这个男人。”Michael轻笑了一声，带着偷听的路人一起。Castiel的喉咙终于开始正常工作。

“Dean，对吧？”他微笑着。

“救命我忘记自我介绍了。”Dean惊恐地说，他们身后有人“Aww”了一声，他的脸更加红了。

“我是Castiel，”他伸出手跟他握手，Dean惊讶地看着它，然后抓住了他的手，沉默地动作着，他们握了一会儿手，Castiel说，“这个时候你该告诉我你的名字。”他听见Charlie在Dean身后哼了一声，他完全不知道自己哪来的勇气开玩笑，但是Dean似乎以一种纯然可爱的方式把房间里所有的紧张偷走了。

“对，呃，我是Dean，Dean Winchester，我是这里的主厨和老板。”他们还在握手，Cas看见Anna的脑袋上下摆动，看着他们两个的动作。他不情不愿地松手，继续看着Dean的眼睛，它们美极了，一定完美地映出了里面美丽的灵魂。Castiel感到前所未有地温暖而自信。

“你好，Dean。”他开口，脸上挂着笑容，他想起自己一开始甚至不愿意来这个地方，“我想要给你两个选择：把你的号码给我作为回报，或者是明天晚上带我出去吃饭。我想声明的是给我你的号码不是一个真正的选项，因为我真的很希望再次跟你说话。但是约会可以由你来决定。”

Dean脸上展现的笑容是Castiel生平所见最美好的事物之一，他希望在今后依然能看见那副笑容。光芒从打开的百叶窗缝隙中漏了出来，金色的光束将Dean和Castiel困在其中，如同琥珀里的昆虫一样，他们继续看着彼此的眼睛，对着对方羞涩地笑着。

“看吧，Gabe，这才叫化学反应。”Michael悄声对着Gabriel评论道。Castiel觉得自己的兄弟是对的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 已发随缘


End file.
